1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new type rotary engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventinal rotary engines including the Wankel type all the four strokes of intake, compression, expansion and exhaust take place in the same engine chamber, and such a structure is accompanied with various difficulties in design, performance, configuration and manufacture.